catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters
This where articles may be nominated, or Project disscussions take place. Icestorm - Silver Nomination. I went through it, nothing seems wrong.... Quailflight 11:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--Quailflight 10:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Repeating Comments? Quailflight 08:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) There are a lot of red links. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shall I sort out the redlinks? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) no there isn't. basically, the redlinks are fixed. Icefall Icy Winds 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Any comments before it goes up for voting? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 14:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope! :D §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Then going up for vote. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ']][[Brookheart|'Deal with it.']] 23:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Echowave - Silver Well... I fixed her quotes and she looks ready to go! PaRtYIn TeH UsA! 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Echo, don't you mean silver? She's not silver yet. Quailflight 09:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you mean silver, and in order to be gold she needs to FA. The article could be cleaned up, and check over spelling, grammar. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It should be silver. I agree with Ice. I'll change it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I fixed up the article. Icefall Icy Winds 19:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It looks ready to me. Any comments before the vote goes up? Icefall★ Talk 14:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i think the begining is a bit sotry like. It's suposed to be formal, but 'that's how it started' dosen't fit. Can you change it? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Shadowfeather: Silver Nomintation I've gone through the article, paragraphed it and deleted any red links. Dust's page needs to be created for a link to be put up. Is there any other history to add? Icestorm, I saw that you added about Dust and Firefang and I was wondering if you could give a paste-bin link so I can add the history in full content. Comments? Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any pastebin link. The section is perfectly expanded. Anyways, I think the history could be expanded more. Icefall Icy Winds 12:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I don't think it is. There must have been more ''action than that. Anywho I think Fire needs to expand the history, as it is her (his) roleplay. But s/he isn't on much. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) There wasn't. Songfall and Shadowfeather only saw them, and gave them herbs. Icefall★ Talk 12:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Here are four userboxes for the grades. I might add pictures of gold, silver and bronze cats in. What does everyone think? Thanks --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the orange ones look too much like the bronze. I would change them to a blue color. Not that my opinion matters, despite the fact I've asked to join this project five times....[[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I changed it to blue. I'll add you up Dalton, this project is a bit inactive. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Fawny. I think they look really good [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you Dalton. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll add the silver Ub to the talk pages of the silver cats. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hold on, you can't add members. Dalton can contact the leader or deputy on their talk page to join. However, for these userboxes, they are well made. I think we should use a ''bit more detail. I'm trying to find a better way to explain. I suck at it. xD Icefall Icy Winds 23:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Icy, I've asked you on the IRC before, and you left as soon as I asked it. I was assuming you were going to add me, and I never was. I'm sorry, I thought I made that clear. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 23:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't this be in the Userbox project section? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It's been added there as well. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) We shouldn't have userboxes. Probably some like WWiki's. Not some userboxes. Those are meant for userpages, note the, 'user'. Icefall Icy Winds 12:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could I try and make some? I've got a really cute idea :3 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) lol sure. Icefall★ Talk 14:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) New Project Characters Leader Nightfall here :) I mean absolutely no disrespect to Maplefern, but she hasn't been as active lately, and as Fawnstorm pointed out on my talk page; Project Characters is growing more and more inactive. I think it's time Icestorm took the project over, while Maplefern would be demoted to a senior warrior. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I would be honored too. This project is getting more and more inactive, I'll try my best to make it active and running. I also think Maplefern should be demoted; probably from leadership and admin status, because she hasn't been on at all and she hasn't been serving these rolls. Are there any other concerns, comments, questions, complaints? Icefall Icy Winds 12:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Complaint: When I offered to be PC leader you said that I shouldn't be the leader cause Maple was still active and had a life of her own, but know it's ok for you to become leader suddenly? I think that you should become leader, cause you are active and a good editor, but it just dosen't seem that fair. :) --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Icy will be a great leader. :) Also Fawny, Icy is deputy, you are a warrior. Theres a difference. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, :|. I was deputy, and I voted against you because you were new. Icefall Icy Winds 18:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not new, I've been here for a while. Congrats Ice. :) I also think Echo, you mistaking me for a gulible idiot. I know the difference between deputy and warrior. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ''gulible idoit? Really!? [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, I know you're not completely new, but obvoiusly, from your complaint, you are still sort of new. I think that maybe you should let your fingers rest from clicking on those computer keys a bit and use your brain, just a little. Thank you, §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, don't accuse Echo of calling you a gullible idiot. She didn't. If you do this again, you will be banned. Anyways, should I become leader? (Since no one is really in charge, all the Admins should discuss it on the IRC) Or we could have a vote. Icefall Icy Winds 19:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think you already won the vote, Icy. :3 §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 16:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa guys, could someone please leave me a message on my talkpage when this comes up? I feel really hurt. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 19:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, Maple :( This is my fault and my fault only, don't get irritated with anybody else. Would you forgive me? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Maple, nobody wanted to hurt your feelings. People just don't think you're very active anymore. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 22:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, I really am sorry. I just wasn't thinking <:) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Forgiven, you two. I'llpromise I'll be more active. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 14:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Maple, I'm sory. I agree with Swift, nobody wanted to hurt you. You weren't active for the past weeks, and we decided it was time for a new leader. Icefall★ Talk 14:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Maple. None of us want to hurt you and I never will. I did think you were a little inactive, but this wiki isn't going to be top of your list. I'm glad you'll be more active soon. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Joning? Can i join? Mossstar101 21:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Of course, I've added you :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Blue's Characters Okay, we've got to decide what we're going to do about Blue's characters. We could either - a) Delete them all (As Batwing was) or b) put them up for "adoption", and let other users roleplay them. Personally, I'd prefer if we just deleted them all. However, I don't think we should delete the significant characters, i.e Gorsefang who is Icestorm's mate. I think we should give those characters to other users to roleplay. I only think they should be deleted completely if they weren't roleplayed very often, if they didn't have a mate ect. If we deleted all those, there would be a significant decrease in number in ThunderClan, which would be very nice. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) We should have an adoption for the major characters. Can anyone list all her roleplays? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 11:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bluestar%27s_Characters I also think we should delete the inimportant chars. (I'll miss Blue. T.T ) §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 11:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) There's about five we should keep, I think. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 12:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would love to take some of her TC cats, for obvious reasons. xD Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 17:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I think Gorsefang, Lionclaw, Crowflight, Eagle, and Rainbowstar should be given to different users to roleplay. I think the rest can be deleted [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Lionclaw was deleted. All of Blue's TC's cats were deleted. Icefall★ Talk 12:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Blue told me to delete all her cats. Sorry for all you who wanted her cats. Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 21:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, Lionclaw hasn't been deleted. But, if she wants her characters deleted, I guess we could just say that the couples broke up or something :/ [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 08:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update: Me and Firepelt changed Gorsefang and Icestorm, we agreed to making Gorsefang to not want a second chance. I'll delete her character's articles right now. I think that her characters should just be forgetened. Icefall★ Talk 13:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Aww, does that mean Firepelt is Icestorm's mate now? xP [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 04:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Firepelt- Silver Nomination Is Firepelt good enough for the Bronze rank? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I think you mean silver, and yes, his article is very good. I think it's ready--nightshine 23:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can i join this project '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Adding; Will archive soon. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Tatterpaw (A)- Silver Nomination I've worked hard to make sure that his article is detailed, and I think that he is ready know. Comments? Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i read through it seeems ok but they might be stuff i missed BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Talk Pages I have noticed that plenty of talkpages don't get archived when they reach around 50 messages. I suggest that we make sure each page is archived so it is easier to leave a message on someone's page. Although some people ''do ''archive their pages, other's don't. Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Does this belong on PC? Even though I totally agree, Fawny. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 00:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC)